


Sledgehammer

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [92]
Category: Chicago Code
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Teresa tries to get Jarek to trust her.
Relationships: Jarek Wysocki/Teresa Colvin
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 2





	Sledgehammer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: The Chicago Code  
Title: Sledgehammer  
Characters: Jarek Wysocki and Teresa Colvin  
Pairing: Jarek/Teresa  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Teresa tries to get Jarek to trust her.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Shawn Ryan owns this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 191 without title and ending.

A/N 2: I binged all 13 episodes in 2 days and l love this show. It’s too bad it never got more seasons. I never heard of this show until last month and I put it on my list of shows to watch and I’m glad I did.

Word to use: Overreact

PUtP # 92: Sledgehammer

They had been partners for years before she became the Superintendent. Now, their relationship had changed and it made things between them awkward.

Teresa knew what Jarek was doing. They knew each other better than anyone else did. They’d tried to have a relationship, but that was impossible.

Each time they tried, she got too close to Jarek and he didn’t like that. They were in the middle of another fight at his house. “You can’t stand it, can you? You hate it when I try to get close to you and succeed. It’s why you always have to take a sledgehammer to things and destroy them.”

Jarek scoffed. “Don’t overreact. It’s not that dramatic.”

Teresa gave him a look. “You constantly say one thing and do another. I think you don’t know what you want, or you can’t stand the idea of someone knowing you and actually loving you. I think you think you don’t deserve it. You’re wrong.”

Jarek stared at her for a few moments. “It’s not easy for me to trust people.”

Teresa nodded. “I know, but you’ve at least gotta try.”

Jarek said, “Okay, I’ll try.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.


End file.
